


Ooh La!

by Frenchpadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, hiv positive Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchpadfoot/pseuds/Frenchpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth Form is coming to an end and it's time for some summer holiday fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then Let It Rain

Sirius let out a huff of annoyance; annoyance at his mother for shouting at him so early in the morning and making him late, annoyance at his school for being set in a stupid place, annoyance at the lack of transport in his area, but most of all annoyance at the fucking British weather. It was the middle of May, for Pete’s sake, why the fuck was it raining so heavily? The umbrella he was clinging tightly to was there for absolutely nothing, as the icy wind was constantly threatening to rip it from his grip and send it hurtling away. At least the umbrella kept his hair somewhat dry, but the rest of him was entirely soaked, his clothes long since plastered to his body, and his feet completely numb. 

"Fucking stupid umbrella," he muttered to himself as he battled with the wind to keep the umbrella from folding. _Who even uses umbrellas? They're so not punk rock,_ Sirius thought to himself. Usually he didn't mind or complain so much, but that morning it seemed like the world was completely against him and it was only 8:25 am and - shit!. Sirius' brain suddenly entered panic mode. It happened often, but his brilliant brain managed to roam every little space searching for an excuse. _School starts in 5 minutes and you're at least 13 minutes away. Think, Black, think!_

But that was exactly where he lost his train of thought as three things happened almost simultaneously: he stepped in the middle of a huge puddle and then tried to avert from it, in doing so colliding with a body which sent him toppling backwards, and his life flashed before his eyes. _I spend way too much time with James and I can't fucking believe the last few moments of my very precious life will be spent thinking about that plonker._ His thoughts flashed as he fell backwards in slow motion, sloshing directly into the puddle, _"puddle"_ he thought angrily, _more like a fucking pool if you ask me._

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" The person who had caused Sirius’ topple to his death -it had certainly felt like impending death- leaned down to help him up, and Sirius noted he was wearing a uniform similar to Sirius' - those trousers are definitely a sin. Sirius’ eyes traveled up the boy's body slowly, reveling in the way the rain plastered the boy’s clothes against his tall, lean figure. And that white shirt is too. The fact that it was raining and it was entirely transparent didn't really help Sirius' mind wandering. Wandering. Wait, Sirius thought as he reached the boy's face, he's in my history class, that jawline could never be mistaken. And those cheekbones wouldn't look nice on anyone else. After a few seconds of gaping, Sirius realized he had been staring and snapped back into the crap reality with the realisation that not only was he still laying in the middle of the pool on the pavement, but had also completely ignored the boy's extended hand. 

"Honestly, mate, you're making me look like a dickhead with my hand here," the boy - Remus, I think - said in a deep voice with a thick Scottish accent. 

Sirius blinked back the awed expression he was sure was on his face, and took the boy's hand, using it to pull himself up. "Thanks. Remus, right?" he asked once he was back on his two feet. 

"Mm, and you're Sirius," the boy mumbled, rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"How can you see with them in this rain?" Sirius asked, ignoring the scathing tone in the boy's voice and trying to straighten himself out as though he wasn’t soaked from head to toe. Remus looked confused, and Sirius motioned to his glasses.

"Oh, hmm…'Ts actually how you falling happened, I stopped to clean them and I guess you wasn't looking..." Remus trailed off and ran his fingers through his soaked hair. The rain had settled down slightly, but it was still drizzling. Remus extended his wrist in front of him and glanced down at his watch. "Fuck, the gates are closed. We're gonna have to go in through the reception," Remus cried out, tugging at his hair and grimacing. 

Sirius had never heard Remus speak all that much. The boy usually only answered when he was asked something, or when his name was called in the register at the beginning of each history class, but fuck he wished Remus would never stop talking. He didn't care about what, he just wanted to hear the boy speak, his voice and that damned accent. 

"Uh yeah, we are pretty late, aren't we?" Sirius asked sheepishly, leaning down to pick his umbrella up from the ground, which his brain was insistently informing him would be the sensible thing to do instead of staring at Remus. "You, er - want to walk under this with me?" he offered. "Don't want you to catch pneumonia or anything, now do we?" 

Remus furrowed his brows and squinted his eyes, studying Sirius for an unnerving moment before he shrugged and nodded. 

This was where the second problem of that day happened-- Remus was a good head taller than Sirius. The umbrella was small. They were two 17 year old boys. 

Sirius opted for holding the umbrella a little higher than usual but that had started hurting his arms after just one block. They plodded on, shoes and socks sodden, in complete silence. The awkward was palpable.

"Do you want me to take that?" Remus asked, pointing at the umbrella as Sirius’ arm drifted lower again and the umbrella’s webbing brushed his head. Sirius grinned gratefully, relinquishing his grip on it and dropping his arm with a sigh. 

After another 8 minutes of walking in silence side by side, occasionally bumping hands, they finally reached the school. As they had guessed, the back gates were closed. They made their way to the front gates, where late students usually went. 

"It's locked?" Remus’ voice was bewildered, and Sirius leaned around him, confused.

"What?" Sirius asked. _This had to be a joke,_ he thought as he pushed at the unbudging gate.

"Fuck!" Remus exclaimed, "Teacher's Day!" He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping and tugging it. "I completely forgot!"

Sirius pulled his phone out, leaning to shelter it from the rain and calling the first name on his contact list. “James, answer your fucking phone.” He grumbled once he had been sent to voicemail. He hung up and dialed two more times, only to be sent to voicemail again. 

"You could always come back to mine?" Remus offered. The rain had thinned down to a mist now, and Sirius startled, glancing up to see Remus looking at the phone that was still flashing to leave a voicemail. 

"What? Oh... I couldn't," Sirius stammered. He really wished he could, but he didn't want to waste Remus' time.

"Honestly, I insist." Remus entreated, placing his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I made you wet, it's the least I cou- oh for fuck’s- stop laughing, how old are we?" Remus joined Sirius' giggling and soon they were both standing outside of the school as the rain started getting thicker again, laughing like 10 year olds. 

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure you have better things to do?" Sirius asked, biting his bottom lip. 

"Totally. My parents are at work anyway and you need clean, dry clothes. I only live a few minutes from here so it'll be okay."

"Are you positive?" Sirius repeated still not sure.

-

"Wow, you _are_ the ultimate nerd," Sirius teased, looking around remus’ room. The walls were covered in anime and Avengers posters.

“Oh yeah, hmm sorry…” Remus said as a blush crept up his neck. He roamed through his drawers looking for clothes. “Here.” He handed Sirius a navy blue jumper and plaid pyjama bottoms. “It’s probably not your type but I hope it’ll do until your clothes are out of the dryer. There’s a bathroom across from us.” Remus smiled at him before unbuttoning the top two buttons of his white shirt, and then peeled it off his body. 

Sirius tried to look away, but he was just so close, and Remus’ chest was just so smooth, and he was pretty sure he was drooling by the time he mentally shook his head and turned away from Remus. He took his own shirt off, now looking at a Daredevil poster of Matt Murdock. Sirius could feel Remus glaring at his back. 

“Can I- um can I have a towel please?” Sirius asked, spinning around again and he saw Remus look away.

“There’s some in the cupboard next to to the shower. Take any,” Remus smiled at him. _Those damn dimples. Can he please never stop smiling?_

"Thanks," Sirius smiled , handing Remus his wet top on his way out of the room. He crossed the hallway and slipped into the _very_ white, very clean bathroom. He turned back around and noticed the door knob was broken and slightly off its hinges, but the lock was still there. 

_Hmmmm,_ Sirius thought, _do I lock it and risk being stuck in here forever, or do I leave it unlocked. Remus said his parents weren’t in and he knows I’m having a shower so he wouldn’t just walk in._

He slipped out of his trousers and boxers. How is-- he got distracted by his thoughts when someone knocked on the door, and then it opened. 

Sirius felt like dying then and there as the door opened and Remus' face appeared. If it wasn't the result of his embarrassment, Sirius would want a picture of Remus' face. He seemed terrified. Sirius stuck his chest out a bit, he was already being seen so what more did he have to lose? 

"Fuck- I didn't mean to- it's just that I thought you'd have locked the d- and I'm so-" That's when it happened. That's when Sirius questioned both his and Remus' sexuality. Remus halted mid sentence and, _swear to god **-glanced down-**_ for a split second and then back up at Sirius' **_and smirked._** He then closed the door really quickly and Sirius heard his really fast footsteps. 

Now Sirius had what you'd call an "athletic build", with the muscles and abs and all. He was proud, especially now, those extra hours of workouts James had made them do were worth it in the end. He felt his entire face grow hot once the realization of what had just happened actually dawned on him. He got in the shower, his mind all over the place, his thought running at several miles per hour. 

Remus had given Sirius a new pair of boxers, with the tag still on, and it was blue with stars and planets. _What a nerd_. Sirius chuckled to himself when he put them on. Sirius slipped the clothes on once he was finished, which smelled clean, and he felt comfortable again. He picked his wet trousers up from the floor and opened the door to make his way outside. 

"Remus?" he called out. 

"Downstairs," Remus responded. 

 

"Anime or X-Men?" Remus asked once they were both upstairs in his room again sitting on the little sofa Remus had. 

Sirius just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lip. "Not commenting on the nerd. Let's watch anime, what do you have?" 

Remus rolled his eyes "Attack on Titan, Death Note, Haikyuu, Fullmetal Alchemist- both of them, No. 6-" 

"Okay, okay," Sirius cut him off, chuckling, "I get it. Mmmm... let's watch Haikyuu, I never got 'round to finishing it." 

"Which episode are you on?" Remus asked. 

"22nd" he replied, leaning back on the sofa. 

They watched three episodes together. Remus laughed at something Hinata said and Sirius watched him, the way his entire face lit up, and the way his dimples carved deep into his face. Sirius smiled at him when Remus turned to see him staring and furrowed his brows, confused.

“What?” Remus asked and smiled at Sirius.

“Daichi and Suga are so gay for eachother,” Sirius blurted out fast.

“What?” Remus asked breaking down in laughter, “they’re what?”

“Totally gay for each other,” Sirius shrugged. “So are Hinata and Kenma. You can feel the tension and we’re not even there.” 

Remus had gone red from laughing so much. “No way,” he said once he calmed down a bit, “you ship them?” 

“Ship?” Sirius asked, it was his turn to laugh now. “I Vessel, ship, boat, yacht, everything,” 

Remus laughed even harder at this. “This is great. I write stuff,” he admitted sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed about it.

“No way, I draw,” Sirius smirked. “Can I uh… read something you've written?”

“Sure… but when you’ve gone home, I’ll text you my Archive username,” Remus replied, smiling at Sirius.

“Okay.” Sirius noded at him.

“Hey, I’m sorry abo-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sirius cut him off, “it was an accident. Plus I’m sure I was just as embarrassed as you was.”

Remus just smiled at him in return and turned back to watch the telly. 

“Hey, can I ask something?” Sirius quaked after a while.

“Uh, sure, I guess”

“How come you’re always so quiet in school? You’re a nice lad and I’m sure you’d have plenty of friends if you put yourself out there more…” Sirius asked it the nicest way he could, meaning no malice behind his words and only truth.

“Um… I don’t know. I guess I just never tried to make friends and no one tried to be my friend…” Remus shrugged. 

“I mean, I would want to be your friend-- I do want to be your friend, if that’s ok,” Sirius admitted sheepishly.

Remus gave a light chuckle, letting his gaze roam away from Sirius as he ticked points on his fingers. "Well, I can't say I'm the most social person to start with. I'm extremely sarcastic, very cynical. I can admit my music taste is generally trash..." He trailed away as Sirius sniggered, shooting him a glare empty of any real malice. When he continued, the casual tone in his voice seemed forced, and Sirius could see he had sat up straighter in his seat. "I'm picky about food and drink, I sleep odd hours of the day, I'm not good at replying to messages on time. And there's also my being HIV positive and all" Sirius' eyes hadn't had time to widen before Remus had hurried on, "And of course I have a very dry humor and I laugh at my own jokes, I'm always cold and-"

"Wait slow down," Sirius chuckled "I mean... I don't exactly mind any of those things you know. No one has to be exactly the same." He shrugged. 

"Even...?" Sirius didn't need to be told what he was talking about, he knew. 

"I mean it's not exactly your fault is it? You're not disgusting or anything. Is- is that why you're not friends with a lot of people?" Sirius asked, earning a nod from Remus, the anime on the television completely forgotten. 

Remus smiled at him, "I guess not."

Sirius scooted closer to Remus and Remus looked at him. Sirius stared at Remus deeply, almost as if he was trying to look into Sirius' soul. Sirius saw, very clearly, Remus' pupils dilate and by now he was sure his done the same. Sirius leaned in and Remus did too. 

"Remus, I'm home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to [ Croatoanmary](http://croatoanmary.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me to post this!


	2. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats, texts, and Supernatural.

“Where did you go then?” James asked. After Sirius left Remus' house, he made his way to James' where he'd been living the past year and a half. James had spent the night at Lily’s because his parents had gone on holiday and apparently forgotten to tell Sirius they wouldn't have school the following day. 

“Remus',” Sirius explained. “You know the kid with the nice jaw in History? I think he's in your maths too?” He walked around James’ room, opening his wardrobe doors and taking out a pair of tracksuit bottoms.

“Why in the bloody hell did you go there?” James asked, puzzled. 

“You weren't fucking answering my calls, and he got me soaked so he wanted me to dry up and be ‘safe’ whatever that means. So we went back to his and we hung out. He's a decent lad, you know,” Sirius rambled on. 

“He's really good looking too,” James added, shrugging as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“And James, I haven't even told you the best part!” Sirius sang out, over excitedly, like a puppy or a six year old child who had too much sugar. 

“What's the best part, love?” James asked looking up from his phone to Sirius. 

“He’s anime trash!” Sirius practically squealed in delight. 

“No!” James said sarcastically, faking interest, looking back down at his phone.

“Yes!” Sirius ignored his sarcasm. “And Jimmy! He writes! Oooh! Which reminds me, I need to ask for his username so I can read.” Sirius pulled his phone out of his own pocket and typed out a quick text to Remus. A few minutes later, a reply came through. 

_I'm already regretting it, but my username’s Moony, let me know what you think_

Sirius looked up his profile, his heart beating unsteadily against his ribcages. 

**500 kudos? Check you out, Moonstar**

_Moonstar? That's a new one, can't leave yourself out can you?_

**I'm a bit confused bbe**

**Oh!**

**Har har u like it**

“Why are you smiling at your phone like that? I'm not even texting you,” James wondered aloud, bringing Sirius back to earth. 

“Huh? Oh, Remus gave me his Archive username. He ships Johnlock too, James, he’s such trash. I'm a little bit in love.” Sirius sighed dramatically and fell back onto James’ bed. 

James shook his head and laid on the bed beside Sirius. The two boys had been best friends since the first day of year 7, and after such a long time of friendship, their boundaries were so all over the place, people often thought the two of them were together.

“He saw me naked,” Sirius purred, turning to face James with a smirk. 

“He _what?_ ”

“Saw me naked.” Sirius waved his hand in front of his face. “He walked in on me getting undressed. He seemed impressed.” Sirius shrugged chuckling a bit. Remus suddenly felt so far away, and Sirius felt himself missing him even if he had only spent one afternoon with him. 

“You're fucking hopeless,” James groaned. 

_Mum’s asked about a thousand questions about u already, where do I find the off button?_

**Can't, she's a goner that one. I've won her over with my charm**

_She thinks you're my boyfriend_

**Oh??**

_She did come home to u wearing my pyjamas tbf_

**Play along?!**

_… Why?_

**For the shits n giggles**

**I'm reading Don't Worry About It**

_She's freaking out ahahah look what uve done_

_Oh no, why must u go for the smut one?_

**Why's she freaking out Moonbeam?**

****

_I cnt say its embarrassing_

The two boys carried on texting back and forth all afternoon, keeping the conversations light and about random topics. Sirius told him about James and Remus told Sirius about his favorite anime. Sirius told him about his favorite bands and Remus told Sirius his favorite books. Sirius told him he played football, Remus told Sirius he knew and had even watched a few matches. 

“Are you hungry?” James asked later that evening after a shower. Sirius was on his bed reading Don't Worry About It, completely distracted, almost in a different universe from James. 

“Hm?” Sirius looked up with a smirk on his face. 

“Food? Would you like some?” James repeated, the corner of his lips turning up into a knowing smile. Like the boundaries thing, they had a mind alike, one always knew what the other was thinking and it was something that was highly irritating to others, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yeah, why are you smiling at me like that?” he asked grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it at James’ head. 

“Are you still reading?” James asked. 

“No I've just finished.” Sirius scrolled on his phone. “James there's a link to his tumblr!” he screeched. 

“Well, click on it then?” James flopped back down on the bed next to Sirius. 

“Are you _mad_? I can’t just _‘click on it’_ ,” Sirius sat up, looking horrified at the horrible idea James just had. Sirius was known for being dramatic all the time. 

“I’ll do it.” James sat up too, snatching the phone from Sirius’ tight grip and clicked on the underlined link in the Notes section at the bottom of the story. 

“James, no!” But it was too late. Sirius fell back into the bed dramatically, groaning and covering his face with his hands like a damsel in distress. 

“Interesting,” James muttered after a few seconds. 

“What?” Sirius groaned. 

“He seems a bit popular. His tags are funny, and his blog is very… him.” James shrugged casually handing Sirius’ phone back to him. 

Sirius took his phone and scrolled around for a few minutes, chuckling randomly at a few posts and being _very_ careful to not hit the like button. He was sure he had gone a few days down. 

“Are you gonna follow him or am I gonna have to do that for you too?” James looked back down at him. 

“Do you think I should?” Sirius gulped, blinking up at James. 

“Honestly, mate, it’s not that big a deal,” James replied. 

“Why am I being like this?” Sirius sighed dramatically again. 

“Do you really want the answer to that question?” James raised an eyebrow, falling back next to him again, then proceeded to lay his head on Sirius’ shoulder. 

“I suppose not.” Sirius sighed again, pressing the ‘Follow’ button and locking his phone and putting it down. “Tell me about your date?” he asked, running his fingers through James’ hair absent mindedly. 

\- 

_I have received a follow from an interesting-looking blog_

**Ah lucky you, reckon they’re worth your follow?**

_I don’t know you know… Can you help me judge?_

**Sure, whats their @?**

_Padfoot_

**okay, I’ll check…**

**God they’re hot**

_Cocky bastard_

**You should know ;)**

_Canwe not?_

**Why are you up so early on a Staurday?**

_Saturday* Why are /you/?_

**Dickhead. Who says I even went to bed?**

Sirius and James had pulled an allnighter like they always done on the weekends. They spoke about things and James Facetimed Lily. Sirius and Lily had always been close, ever since James made him become her friend in year eight when she hated James’ guts.  
Sirius and James had decided to have a get together before the half term started and everyone went away for the holidays, Lily agreed to go over earlier to help set up and so did Peter. 

“What time will they be arriving?” Sirius asked James when they were having breakfast later that morning. 

“Lil said she would be here around sixish and Pete’s coming after he finishes tutoring,” James replied, looking up from his phone. His parents were on holiday in India. A distant family member had passed and they had gone to pay their respects and they had some business to take care of. They would be returning after the holidays leaving the two boys alone until then. 

“Oh all right,” Sirius said, his attention taken away again because Remus had texted him. 

“Why don’t you invite him tonight?” James asked. 

“Who?” 

James scoffed. “You don’t need to play dumb, Sirius. It’s clear you’ve started fancying him and you don’t have to keep these sort of things from me. Maybe don’t run home and tell your mum about your crush, but you know I don’t care about it. It’s fine,” James said seriously. They had been tip toeing around the topic since the previous night, and James finally addressed it. 

Sirius let out a sigh. “I know James. It's just different isn’t it? I haven’t worked things out yet but thank you, I appreciate it.” He placed his hand over James’ on the table. “And when I do, I promise I’ll come straight to tell you.” 

“Not so straight I’m guessing,” James smirked. 

Sirius swatted his hand away. “Bitch.” 

“Jerk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading, it means the world to me, find me at [ Trippywolfstar](http://trippywolfstar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you feel like talking, or leave a comment <3


	3. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party and other stuff.

**Party @ James’, come?**

_Mmm, not really much of a party person thanks for the offer tho_

**But Moonshine!!**

_Whats w these ridiculous names?_

**They suit you**

_So does Remus bb_

**That’s debatable**

**So r u comin or??**

_We haven’t even kissed yet Sirius behave_

_But no I’m not, I don’t even know anyone and I don’t go to parties_

**Ignoring your first comment, what was the last party you went to?**

_My cousin’s bat mitzva_

**How long ago was this?**

_4 years ago_

**… I’ll pick you up at 7 b ready**

“Sirius, can I do your makeup?” Lily asked that afternoon before people started arriving. Her wavy almost auburn hair was up in a messy bun, like Sirius’.

There was no sign of rain that day and the weather was surprisingly (and luckily) pleasant. 

“Um… Sure, what do you want to do?” Sirius asked, intrigued by the idea, he always wanted to try it all but he never got around to it. And it would be exceptionally hard with his mum always around.

“Nothing too strong, maybe just an eyeliner?” Lily grinned at him, pulling a smaller crimson purse out of her bag.

“Ooo, can I have like the wingy, cat looking one?” he asked excitedly. 

“Of course,” she said and grinned, pulling her crop top down slightly. 

“I have to leave at half past though. Will you have enough time?” 

“Oh.” She looked almost sad for a split second. “Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay at the party with us?” 

“He has to pick his boyfriend up.” James appeared from behind her, snaking his arms around her waist.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet?” Lily asked with an amused smirk.

“Yet- wait- no.”

Lily and James broke into a fit of giggles. “It’s enough time, love sit down.” Lily motioned to the chair.

Sirius faked a pout but sat down anyway, closing his eyes, and she stood in front of him. He felt something wet run across the bottom of his eyelids and he tried his hardest to stay as still as possible so Lily didn’t fuck up.

“Voila,” Lily spoke after a few minutes. “Lucky prick, look how good it looks on you,” she whined, looking cross but the small smile hinting at her lips Sirius knew it was not genuine.

“Everything looks good on me.” Sirius smirked.

“It’s true. You learn to live with it,” James agreed.

“I’m going, wish me luck, losers.” Sirius stood up. He looked at his reflection in the vintage gold mirror. James’ parents were big on vintage decoration but in the way that made their huge house look even bigger and ancient, it was breathtaking.

“Good luck loser,” James encouraged, patting him on the back as he left.

 

Sirius couldn’t help the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked to Remus’ house. He had psyched himself out a few times but carried on walking. He was nervous but also excited to see Remus again. He wished the anxiety building inside him would just go away, or at least subside, but unfortunately things didn’t usually go his way. He came to a halt in front of Remus’ door, debating on whether or not he should ring the doorbell, text Remus, or just walk away and blow him off. 

He chose the second option.

“Oh hello, darling. Sirius right?” Hope was the one to open the door. The smile plastered on her face was soft, easing the sick feeling in Sirius’ gut. She wiped her wet hands on the small black apron tied around her waist. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail at the back of her head, and she looked young, but there was something in her eyes which hinted at something deeper.

“Yes, is Remus home, Mrs. Lupin?” Sirius smiled politely at her. He felt silly, showing up at Remus’ in makeup. He wasn’t expecting his mum to be the one to open the door. Although he had met her yesterday, and that hadn’t been awkward, they had gotten along well and he was sure he left a good first impression, he found himself wanting her to like him.

She didn’t have time to reply when Remus came to the door. “I’m nearly ready, I just have to grab a shirt.” Remus fiddled slightly with the white towel in his hand.

Sirius watched as the water droplet dripped from his hair down to his plain bare chest, and it rolled down, making his blue jeans slightly wet at the waistband. “It’s all right.” Sirius smiled, looking back up at him and shrugging casually.

“You can wait inside.” Remus returned the smile, his dimples making an appearance for the first time that day. Sirius had hoped to see it a lot more. 

“Oh no it’s fine,” Sirius said casually, not wanting to further bother them. 

“You’re not gonna wait out there.” Remus rolled his eyes. “You can come up with me.” He ran the towel back and forth through his hair to stop the dripping water.

Sirius nodded and followed him into the house and up the stairs, towards the bedroom. It somehow felt homier, and Sirius felt comfortable. He watched as Remus moved around the room finishing getting ready, his eyes not once leaving the other boy’s body.

“Do you always stare?” Remus asked once he was done, running a hand through his now nearly-dry hair.

“Yes,” Sirius answered truthfully, looking at his favorite poster on Remus’ wall, one of Shion and Nezumi, from No.6 . “Do I have to have you back by a certain hour, or are you staying over with us?” 

Remus bit his lip contemplating his options. “I don’t know. I’ll decide when I’m there and text my mum. I don’t think I will be staying over though.” Remus grabbed his black beanie and slipped it over his head.

Sirius nodded. “All right, are you ready to go? I think if I’m not there in the next thirty minutes to host the party with James, he’ll end up killing me.” He it said quickly so he wouldn’t comment on how adorable Remus looked in a beanie.

-

“This is Lily,” Sirius said when they bumped into Lily. “She’s James’ girlfriend, we love her.” He grinned widely at her.

“Oh Sirius.” She swatted his arm lightly as a small blush crept up her face. “‘Lo Remus, we’ve heard loads about you. Sirius hasn’t stopped talking about you since last night.” 

“You haven’t?” Remus turned to face Sirius, a slightly shocked expression on his face and his blush now matched Lily’s.

“‘Course I have, new best friend aren’t you?” Sirius joked, nudging Remus’ shoulder slightly. He made a mental note to tease Remus about the blushing later on.

“Pleasure to meet you Lily.” He smiled at her politely.

“Have you spoken to James yet?” Lily asked Sirius. Her nearly-emerald green eyes blinked up at him.

“Nope, I haven’t seen him since we got here. Did he go get the drinks?”

“Yeah,” Lily nodded. “I’ll go find him, enjoy the party kids.” She smiled briefly at Remus before walking off.

The house wasn’t full. It was more of an actual get together, but Remus had a feeling more people would eventually arrive.

“Do you want to drink anything?” Sirius asked Remus, guiding him towards the table covered in alcoholic and fizzy drinks. 

“What are you having?” Remus asked him, looking around at all the options.

“Just a cocktail with Sprite. Do you want one?” Sirius started making his drink, grabbing a blue plastic cup from the stacked pile.

“I’ll try some of yours first, if that’s okay?” Remus bit his lip slightly and Sirius felt himself wanting to reach up and pull it from his teeth. He didn’t do that of course.

“Sure!” Sirius grinned. “Are you okay with… this?” Sirius asked, motioning around them. Not knowing exactly what he was speaking about, them or the party.

Remus nodded in return, looking away from Sirius.

“If it gets too much at any point, tell me and we can get away from it all for a while. I know a place,” Sirius muttered handing Remus the cup once he had finished the drink.

“Should I be worried?” A grin spread on Remus’ face.

“Not at all.” Sirius smirked back.

“I’m definitely worried now.”

 

“Those two are Marlene and Dorcas. Marls is genderqueer so they use they pronouns, and they’re in a relationship.” Sirius and Remus had been standing on one side of the room and Sirius was telling Remus about everyone. Every once in awhile someone would come and greet Sirius, but for the most part they left them alone.

“That other girl with them is Mary, she’s Peter’s girlfriend. You know the one I was telling you about?” 

Remus noded as a reply.

“Do you want to go upstairs? I can give you a tour?” Sirius asked putting his drink down next to them on table. Remus had accepted one as well after drinking half of Sirius’, and he put his empty cup down too.

“It’s up to you, I’m surprisingly enjoying this. I didn’t think I would,” Remus admitted sheepishly, the dimples making another appearance and making Sirius swoon inside.

“I’m glad.” Sirius smiled.

“Sirius!” James’ voice broke into the invisible bubble they were in. Sirius was barely aware that there was a party going on around them.

“Yes, love?” Sirius tore his eyes away from Remus. 

“Can you come here for a second please?” he asked from the couch he was sitting on, talking to Lily, his hand resting just above her knee, his brown skin contrasting against her pale one. This was one of James’ habit, he always had to touch people when he spoke to them.

“Come on,” Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him with him.

“Sit down.” Sirius pointed to the small space besides James and proceeded to sit on James’ lap. “What do you want?” he asked and Remus sat next to them.

“Lily wants to know about The Apple Thing.” James smirked at him wrapping his arms carefully around Sirius’ waist.

Sirius returned the smirk and told them the story about the time him and his brother were sitting together at the back of the lunch hall and one of their many cousins was sneering at them, especially at Regulus, for sitting with Sirius, and Sirius happened to be eating an apple. 

“And Narcissa’s boyfriend,” Sirius said, his voice slightly loud and his hands moving wildly. “He goes, ‘I can’t believe Reg is sitting with _that_ , he’s barely considered a Black and I barely consider him human. Him and that Potter are obviously shagging. I don’t like fags,’ and me with my great patience and tolerance, toss my apple at his head, aiming for his face of course, but it happened to miss and McGonagall was luckily on lunch duty so it missed him and hit her shoulder. And I kid you not, with the most sincere face she goes,’Dumbledore’s office now Malfoy and twenty points from Slytherin for bigotry, and two from Gryffindor for that ridiculous aim Black.’” The people listening to the story burst into fits of laughter, Sirius turned to face Remus who was also shaking, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Sirius couldn’t help but stare at him.

“Here take him,” James said after a while, standing up and placing Sirius on Remus’ lap. 

“Hey,” Sirius smiled, wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck.

“Hey you,” Remus replied, wrapping his around Sirius’ waist.

“Do you want to go upstairs now? I think there’s a group of people about to arrive.” Sirius swung his legs slightly.

“Sure.” Remus shrugged, tapping the sides of Sirius’ waist. “Have I told you how good that eyeliner looks on you yet?” he muttered quietly into Sirius’ ear.

Sirius’ eyes widened and a small blush crept up his cheek. He stood up, facing away from Remus so he wouldn’t see. “Shall we?”

Remus nodded, a small smirk still evident on his lip and he followed Sirius, weaving around people and through the house. 

Sirius pushed the door open and walked in. “This is mine and James’ room.” 

“You live here?” Remus asked, walking in and looking around the room. It was a huge room, in contrast to the vintage decoration in the house, their room had a “minimalist aesthetic” to it and it was spacious and very white.

“ Yep,” Sirius said simply, closing the door behind Remus.

“Ha, fair enough. What are we doing up here then?” Remus asked.

“What teens normally do when they go off in a private room in parties.” Sirius winked at him.

“Homework?” Remus joked casually.

“I was thinking eat all the food, but homework seems cool too,” Sirius joked, taking his laptop from his bag. “Wanna watch a movie?” he asked laying on James’ bed and scooting closer towards the wall so Remus could lay down next to him.

“Sure, which?” 

“Have you watched Nowhere Boy? It’s one of my favorites,” Sirius said, typing onto his laptop, going on Tumblr.

“The Beatles movie? I did yeah. The gifs on Tumblr made it seem a lot more interesting than it actually was,” Remus replied flopping on the bed next to Sirius.

Sirius gasped. “I feel so offended right now.” He opened a new tab and typed in Remus’ blog and added ‘tagged/me’ on the end grinning.

“I don’t post selfies,” Remus shrugged nudging him.

“Why not?” 

Remus shrugged again poking Sirius’ side.

“Soon you will,” Sirius smirked. “We can always watch Pride. Have you seen it?”

“The movie about the gays?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded.

“Yeah I’ve been meaning to watch it. I haven’t yet, have you?”

“Yeah of course I have, great movie.” Sirius grinned looking for the movie for them to watch.

 

“Are you hungry?” Sirius asked when they were about halfway through the movie. Sirius had his head laid on Remus’ shoulder, and the laptop was between them on the bed.

“Just slightly. I can go a bit longer though. Why? Are you?” he said quietly.

“I can wait too. Have you decided if you’re staying over yet?” Sirius asked, hoping that Remus would say yes. He didn’t want him to leave and he still had about thirty questions that needed to be answered.

“Who’s staying?” 

“Just Lily, Peter, and maybe Mary I think?” 

“Will it be okay if stay?” Remus asked. His lip caught in his top teeth.

“Of course, you can keep me company anyway.” Sirius grinned. “We can order pizza when people start clearing out if you like?” 

“Of course,” Remus chuckled. 

 

“Did you like it?” Sirius asked, grinning at Remus once it was finished.

“I can’t believe they didn’t end up together.” Remus sighed and Sirius knew who he was talking about instantly.

“It’s good though isn’t it?” 

“Yeah I can now finally roblog all the quotes and references.” He grinned at Sirius.

 

“James just texted me to go down. Everyone's left,” Sirius said later on. They had watched a few episodes of That 70’s Show because Sirius wanted to start watching it and so did Remus. 

“Oh okay.” Remus pressed the space-bar to pause the show and stretched. 

“Sirius, can you call Dominos?” James asked once they walked downstairs. They all looked exhausted and the living room wasn’t completely messy, colorful plastic cups scattered here and there, but overall it was still pretty clean for a house that had just had a party.

“Sure.” Sirius took his phone out. “What toppings do you bitches want?” 

“Lil, which do you want?” James asked.

“Pepperoni please.” She smiled at him standing up to start picking some of the cups up.

“Me too.” Remus smiled at Sirius. They were standing on the doorway on opposite sides. 

“Chicken and sweetcorn for Mary and me,” Peter said, pulling Mary closer to him.

“All right, coming right up.” Sirius called the number and ordered the pizza they had asked for, and vegetarian for him and James.

 

“You’re staying over right?” Lily asked, wrapping each of her arms on both Remus and Sirius’ waist once Sirius had gotten off the phone and the pizza guy agreed it would be ready and off in thirty minutes.

“He’s still deciding.” Sirius smiled at her easily, wrapping his own arm around her shoulders. They were nearly the same height, Lily standing about 3 centimeters shorter than him, and he was sure if she was to wear heels, she would pass him.

“Oh no, you have to.” She pouted at Remus slightly and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder too, his over Sirius’.

“I’ll see.” Remus smiled at her.

“Make him stay.” She looked at Sirius.

“He will,” Sirius whispered.

 

Once the pizza arrived, they all sat in front of the telly, Sirius and Remus on the floor leaning against the sofa that James and Lily were sat on, and Peter and Mary on one of the loveseats.

“Is it good?” Sirius asked, facing Remus.

Remus had half of the pizza in his mouth, and nodded and Sirius chuckled. Sirius wished the small, bubbling feelings in his belly would stop, and he wished he could look away from Remus but he knew that even if he did, Remus would instantly cloud his thoughts.

 

“Sleeping arrangements,” James said loudly once he came back down with covers and pillows and two pyjamas. “Lily and I will stay in my room, Mary and Pete, you guys can stay at the guest bedroom, and you two losers can have the sofa. It folds out.”

“Hey! Why do we get the sofa?” Sirius pouted, scooting closer to Remus so James could put the stuff down next to him.

“Because you two were the chosen ones.” Peter grinned from across the room.

“Why do you make it sound so much more interesting than it actually is?” Sirius sighed.

Peter poked his tongue out at him. “Mary and I are going upstairs, we’re tired.” He stood up and pulled Mary up with him, stumbling slightly at the process and Sirius knew he was probably still a little tipsy.

“Use protection.” Sirius smirked leaning on Remus. 

Mary groaned. “We’re not doing anything with this many people in the house.” She rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her hair, the tip of her curls dip dyed different shades of green and blue.

“We are, aren’t we, Remus?” Sirius asked, licking his bottom lip and looking up at Remus.

“Oh yeah, heaps.” Remus grinned cheekily, wrapping his arm around Sirius’ shoulder.

“I don’t doubt it,” Lily said with a smirk. 

James rolled his eyes. “Goodnight kids, be good.” He took Lily’s hand in his and headed upstairs with her.

“Night,” Peter said to Sirius and Remus. 

“Take care of him, Mary,” Sirius said jokingly.

“No way, he needs to take care of me,” she replied. “Night boys.”

 

“Do you wanna carry on watching That 70s Show?” Sirius asked. He and Remus had sorted out the sofa and the bedding, and they were sitting on it, shoulder to shoulder with Sirius’ laptop on his lap. 

“Sure,” Remus said and shrugged.

“But are you positive?” Sirius pressed on.

“You’re just gonna say that to the HIV positive guy huh,” Remus said, faking seriousness.

Sirius’ face instantly followed suit and went serious too. “I- I- didn’t-” he struggled to get the words out.

Remus broke into laughter. “I was joking. You should’ve seen your face.” 

Sirius let out an exhale, breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “You’re a dick.” He rolled his eyes.

“You love me,” Remus said and shrugged.

“You wish.” Sirius poked his tongue out at Remus.

“You wound me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading, it means the world to me, find me at [ Trippywolfstar](http://trippywolfstar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you feel like talking, or leave a comment <3


	4. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple day

Remus was the first to wake up that following morning. His eyes fluttered open and the room around him seemed different. The bed seemed different, and there was a figure laying next to him with a heavy arm draped over his side. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, the events from the previous night racing through his head, before he finally decided to ever so slowly, reach for the small coffee table beside the sofa for his phone.

7:32am. The bright light momentarily blinding him, he scrolled up and turned the brightness all the way down. He turned on his side so he would face away from Sirius, and Sirius groaned in his sleep. He stirred, making Remus hold his breath, only to pull Remus closer to him. 

Remus eventually exhaled, but that didn’t subside the butterflies, or better yet, the stampede of elephants he felt in his stomach. 

Remus had never had many friends. Even now, there was the odd one or two people that would talk to him and he would reply out of respect. He didn’t mind being alone though, he prefered it this way. It was simply easier. 

But now there _was_ someone. Of course someone he had just met two days ago, barely meant they were now friends, much less did it mean this would be a long term thing. Remus reminded himself repeatedly to not get attached because who knew how terribly wrong this could go. But there was that tiny bit of hope in him, that bit of hope that maybe this was a start of a great friendship, and if he’s a little lucky, and the stars was in his favour, it would blossom into something more than a friendship.

“I can hear you thinking,” came Sirius’ croaky voice, vibrating against Remus’ back. It startled him, snapping him back into reality.

“W-what?” Remus stammered. He felt his heart racing, pulsing at his throat.

“You’re thinking really loudly. I can feel you stressed.” Remus swooned at Sirius’ voice, it was laced with sleep and deeper than usual.

“Oh?” It came out more as a question, but Remus couldn’t help it. Not when Sirius’ body was so close against his and not when something.

“What’s the matter?” Sirius asked, running his hand softly up and down Remus’ side. 

Remus turned to face him, so maybe it could feel less awkward. It definitely subsided, but there was still some sort of thick tension in the air between them.

“Nothing.” He smiled. “Morning.”

“It’s too early. Why do you wake up so early?” Sirius groaned, but the smile tugging at the corners of his lips helped Remus’ anxiety calm down.

“Habit,” Remus shrugged. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“Are you gonna watch me sleep?” Sirius raised his eyebrow at him. 

Remus couldn’t help but smile at that. His hair was messy, and the bun he had it up in the previous night now loose with random pieces sticking out and all over the place. He somehow still managed to look like a Chanel model.

“Is that what you want me to do?” Remus smirked.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Sirius smiled and closed his eyes again. 

“Whatever sink yours.” 

“Bastard. Do you want to use my laptop to distract yourself? My brain doesn’t function properly this early,” Sirius said after a few seconds of complete silence, and Remus had been watching him.

“Uh yeah, sure.” 

“On the table, the password is Lilo and Stitch without any spaces,” he muttered and yawned twice in a row. Remus felt a rush of affection towards Sirius and the childish password only made it that much worse.

“I-I’m speechless,” Remus chuckled.

“Mhm, pat my head when you’ve got it. I like it.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Remush stretched over to the table again and then felt warm fingers on the skin above his trousers’ waistline. He looked back and saw Sirius looking down at it with one eye opened and a smirk playing on his lips. 

Remus shook his head and sat up against the back of the couch. He turned Sirius’ laptop on and typed in the password, the sound of it turning on earned a groan from Sirius and Remus did end up stroking Sirius’ hair. 

The background picture was three boys all around Remus’ age. He recognised James and Sirius easily, he guessed the third was Reg because of how similar he was to Sirius. They had the same slightly sharp eyes and looked of Asian descent. The only difference setting them apart was Regulus had short hair and his facial features weren’t as sharp as Sirius’. Remus remembered seeing him around school a few times, but being a few years younger, they weren’t in the same year and didn’t have any classes together. Remus made a mental note to ask Sirius about his background. The three of them were grinning and were all wearing white button down shirts, it looked as if they were in an expensive restaurant, and Remus decided he had spent way too long looking at the flattering picture.

“Sometimes the dragon falls in love with the princess,” Sirius muttered in his sleep and rolled over. 

Remus wondered what he was dreaming about and found it endearing.

He logged onto his tumblr and quickly clicked to make a new text post. 

 

“ _ **Sometimes the dragon falls in love with the princess”** -A sleeping, dreaming @Padfoot_

 

He knew Sirius would get him back once he woke up, but that would just be a problem for later.

His post got a few notes instantly. He reblogged a few Pride gifs with his usual tags and fucked around on Tumblr for a good hour before Sirius woke up again. 

“Morning,” Sirius said, turning to him again and this time the smile on his face was wide.

“Good morning.” Remus returned the smile.

“This is a reasonable time to wake up.” Sirius sat up stretching his arms above his head. 

“Sure.” Remus rolled his eyes and watched Sirius’ every move. When Sirius reached up to take the bun out of his hair and the soft waves fell just below his collarbones, it didn’t even look as if it had been up all night. Remus longed to touch it.

“And _I_ stare.” Sirius smirked at him and Remus felt his cheeks go hot. 

Remus couldn’t bring himself to look away, so he just carried on watching as Sirius’ fingers moved expertly down his hair and Remus realized he was putting it into a braid. Sirius worked _swift like a coursing river,_ as if he had been doing it all his life. The braid wasn’t too long, it reached just between Sirius’ shoulder blades, but he still looked perfect.

“How do you do that?” Remus asked half amazed, half actually curious.

“I don’t know.” Sirius shrugged. “James started doing them for me in year eight, and then he taught me and I always sort of do them now. I’ll teach you someday if you’re lucky.”

“I look forward it,” Remus grinned. 

Sirius reached for his phone and his eyes widened slightly. “What did you do?” he blurted out. 

“What do you mean?” Remus' asked. He looked down at the screen of the phone in Sirius’ hands and saw he had the tumblr app opened. 

“This post… Did I really say that?” Sirius chuckled. 

“Yep,” Remus confirmed. He looked back at the laptop sitting on his thighs and a notification popped up on the left hand side of the screen. 

 

 _Padfoot reblogged your post. **“That’s beastiality”**_

 

“You're a prat,” Remus said out loud, rolling his eyes. He clicked on the reblog button and added _“You're such a scalie”_

“Can I know about you?” Sirius asked facing Remus, taking him by surprise. He looked more awake now, alert even. 

“What do you want to know?” Remus responded, taking himself by surprise. He usually didn't share information unless he absolutely had to, but a strange feeling in his gut led him to believe he would tell Sirius anything he wanted to know. 

“Everything,” Sirius blurted out. 

“That's a bit much, don't you think?” Remus chuckled. 

“I guess so.” Sirius sighed jokingly and dramatically. “Whatever you feel like sharing would be okay too.” 

Remus hesitated for a few seconds, there was a lot he wanted to tell Sirius, a lot he wanted to share with the boy he had known for no more than twenty-two hours put together-- not that he was counting or anything. He just didn't know what to share or where to even begin sharing. “You've just put me on the spot.” 

“Make me a list,” Sirius suggested. “Not now or anything, just whenever.”

“All right.” Remus liked the idea. “But you have to do the same.” 

“Oh I don't mind answering questions now.” Sirius grinned at him. 

“Hmn.” Remus hesitated. “How many siblings do you have?” Remus ended up asking. He had been curious about the Black family for a while now. He knew about Regulus’, but he also knew there were also at least three other Blacks in the school but he didn't know how they were all related. He found himself secretly hoping Sirius didn't have any other siblings. The other two girls that were in the sixth form were a bit…close minded would be an understatement. 

“Just Reg,” Sirius replied. “Reg and I are pretty close. I think he's the only family I care about.” 

“Oh, right.”

“Yeah my family are… they're a bit much.”

Remus had heard a lot about the Black family. A lot of rumors, some absurd, some proven to be true, and some he had no clue about. He suddenly felt bad for bringing family up. It was clear that it was a touchy thing for Sirius but he carried on before Remus had the chance to change the subject. 

“The reason I live here with James is because of them actually.” Remus guessed this, but stayed silent, paying attention to Sirius. “You know Bella?” 

Remus nodded.

“It was arranged for me to marry her, and I obviously couldn't do it so they sort of disowned me-slash- I sort of ran away.”

Remus didn't know what to say to this, his thoughts running all over the place. “So who did she end up marrying, because on the register she's a Black too, right?” 

“She didn't marry my brother if that's what you're thinking.” Sirius chuckled and Remus felt relief wash over him. “She's my cousin.” 

Remus really didn't know what to say now. 

Sirius must've guessed this was shocking to Remus because he explained, “We come from a long line of French kings. It's been a tradition for literal ages, and my parents are so fixated on carrying on tradition that I guess they had to do this.”

Remus felt bravery wash over him, he reached his hand out and held Sirius’, squeezing it encouragingly. 

“They didn't _have_ to do this, Sirius. They didn't want what's best for you, and that's not how families should be.”

Sirius squeezed his hand equally as tight. “I guess so. That's why Prongs’ are considered more family than them.”

There was a knock on the door which broke their intense staring. 

“Come in,” Sirius shouted, and the door slowly opened to reveal Lily standing with James’ old football shirt & pyjama bottoms, her hand covering her eyes. 

“Everyone dressed and decent?” she asked. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her voice was groggy. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “No we're both naked, on top of each other.”

Lily put her hand down. 

“Wow that looked as though you were keen on seeing that.” Remus smirked and Sirius chuckled. 

“No,” she scoffed. “It would just be nice to see Sirius finally get some,” she said right before moving out of the doorway to dodge the flying cushion. 

“James wants you both in the kitchen now for breakfast,” Lily said before walking away. 

“Hungry?” Sirius turned to face Remus. 

-

Later that day, Remus and Sirius said goodbyes to everyone and they walked to Remus’ house. Their conversation kept light and their banter friendly. 

Remus came to adore every one of Sirius’ little habits, like the way he fiddled with his braid, and how when he laughed, really laughed, he closed his eyes and soft little crinkles appeared on beside them. 

He was quickly becoming scared of how he started feeling. There were signs that Sirius was feeling the same, but Remus couldn't be sure of them. He didn’t want to lose the friendship so he decided to keep them to himself at least for a while.

-

 

_ From: Alicep@gmail.com  _

_ To: Remusjlupin@gmail.com _

_Subject: Fics & other things._

1 attachment

_ Hey Remus, how's everything going? Here's the next chapter edited through, sorry it took so long, exams have been terrible. Let me know if there's any problems!:)  _

 

Remus clicked on the attachment and scrolled through all the red writing. Alice was the only person he would consider a ‘friend’. The only problem was, Alice was from Hawaii. She was great but she lived thousands of miles away. He met her on Tumblr, and she had gone to England on holiday and they met up. 

He took out his phone and typed a quick message. 

 

_Just read through your edit, thank you! You're an angel_

He scrolled through, adding and changing a few things here and there, and his phone dinged. 

_ No worries. _

_ Sooooo, how did last night go?;) _

_I don't have a clue what you're talking about and don't ;) me ;)_

_ Oh you know! With the guy from your class, the hot one??? _

Remus recapped the party and told Alice about how everything went. Alice agreed with him on the fact that he should take things slow and that he shouldn’t jump into anything, but she also told him to not hide away from his feelings because chances were, Sirius felt the same. 

Remus wasn’t sure how he felt at all. Really, he felt more confused than ever. He never really felt deeply about anyone, so the emotions were almost alien to him and he didn’t know how to handle the situation.

He spent the rest of the afternoon writing and doing some work on his fics. At around 8pm, when he was watching Attack On Titan, deep in thought about how incredibly queer Levi and Eren he heard his phone vibrate from his desk.

 **Did you enjoy last night?**

_It wasn’t TOO bad I suppose_

**I just rolled my eyes so hard @ u rn**

_How does one roll eyes ‘hard’? Pls explain_

**Idk ask Pete**

_I intend to_

**You’re getting lunch with us tomorrow aren’t you?**

_Is this a request?_

**No it’s a**

**I demand it Moony.**

_Ok your majesty, where are we having lunch?_

**Harrolds ofc**

_... You’re joking right?_

**Only if u want me to be**

 

He wasn't. Sirius and James came from extremely rich families, even after being kicked out and Sirius became dependent on James’ family, he was still pretty rich. 

After talking for a while they both said goodnight to each other and Remus laid his head in his pillow with a small smile playing on his lips, his mind wandered to freckles, and pretty boys, and grey eyes. 

 

-

 

“Remus! Your pancake’s ready,” Hope’s voice echoed through the house that next morning. 

Remus ran a hand through his hair for what seemed the tenth time that morning. He tried to get his hair to stay put, silently begging it to not be all over the place for at least ONE day, but he had no such luck as his curls rested messily over his eyes. 

He sighed, picked his backpack up from the floor in defeat, and jogged down the stairs. 

“Morning.” Hope smiled at him, wiping her hands on her trousers and sat down. 

“Morning,” Remus replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek and sitting down across from her with his back to the window. 

“How was the party yesterday?” she asked, cutting a bit of her pancake and putting it into her mouth to try and hide the smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips. Unlike ‘normal’ parents, Hope secretly liked the fact that Remus had gone to a party. Part of Remus knew it was because she thought he was lonely, which he honestly wasn't, but he felt relieved that she would worry less about him. And he not so secretly didn't mind the new friendships. 

“It was great, mum. Sorry about staying over, in the end they all insisted I did.” 

“Don't be silly, Remus, you let me know and that's all that matters. I'm glad you had fun though.” 

Remus smiled at her chewing slowly on his pancake and sipping on his tea. 

“So. Sirius.”

Remus gulped and choked on his tea, eliciting a chuckle from his mum, which earned her a glare from him. “What about him?” Remus asked as casually as he could, though he could feel his heart racing at the mere mention of Sirius’ name, and the herd of elephants return to his belly. 

“Is something happening?” she asked, hiding her smirk behind the mug of tea in her hands. Remus never came out to her, but he didn't feel the need to. She knew him better than he knew himself, and he was sure she caught on to the whole Bisexual Thing. If she had a problem about it, she never mentioned it. 

“No mum, he's just a friend.”

“He's quite handsome though, isn't he?” she asked. 

“Mum!” Remus exclaimed, feeling his cheeks grow hot. “Yes, he is though,” he admitted. 

Her smirk grew wide. “Are you going to keep him waiting much longer then?” She raised her eyebrow towards the window behind Remus. 

“Huh?” Remus was sure he broke his neck or SOMETHING, because the speed of which he snapped his neck around was unhealthy after all, but that would have to be a problem for later wouldn't it? 

In that very moment, he wished he had a picture to catch the sight before him; it was truly breathtaking. 

Sirius leaned against the fence, his hair up in a messy careless bun. The unbuttoned shirt gave Remus a delicious sight of the top of his chest, and the untied tie hanging loosely around his neck just made him look that much more attractive. Remus’ eyes skimmed down Sirius’ body then back up to his face and they made eye contact for the first time that day. Sirius’ pink-tinted lips turned upwards into a smirk which Remus decided should be illegal. 

“I- I've gotta go,” Remus stuttered as he turned back to face his mother (who still had the smirk on her face, much like Sirius’) and quickly stood up, kissed her cheek again, and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth at least 31 times faster than he usually did, and checked himself in the mirror one last time before grabbing his backpack from the floor. “Bye mum,” he called out and her returned, “take care,” was cut out by the closing of the front door. 

Sirius was still leaning against the fence, looking like a delicious Greek god tapping away on his phone. 

Remus took a deep breath to calm his nerves at least a little and walked down the few steps in front of his house. He cleared his throat when he was close enough to Sirius to catch his attention. 

“Oh, hello,” Sirius’ face broke into a grin. 

“Morning, Pads.” 

Sirius adorably wrinkled his nose at the nickname. “Morning, Moons. I hope you don't mind that I came.” Sirius bit his lip, and Remus had to mentally stop himself from reaching over and pulling it away from his teeth. 

“It's fine.” Remus smiled. “How come you did, though?”

“I was in the neighborhood?” Sirius' voice went high as if it was a question rather than an answer. 

“Sirius, you live in Kensington. Our school _is_ in Kensington. How the fuck is Hammersmith ‘in the neighborhood’?”

“Coincidence?” Sirius offered, then stifled a sigh Remus only raised his eyebrow. “Fine!” he said dramatically. “I usually walk with James and Lily and I'm tired of third wheeling TBH.” 

“Did-did you just ‘TBH’ me out loud?” Remus asked, his tone jokingly offended. 

“Still true though.”

“Fair enough.” Remus shrugged. “You're still a bit early though. Do you wanna come in and have coffee with us?” 

“Or we could get something before school,” Sirius suggested and Remus shrugged. 

“Whatever you want, you're the one paying.” 

 

“This is a cool place,” Remus said when they reached The Marauders cafe. It was halfway to their school. Remus walked past it everyday, but never really payed any mind, outside it wasn't really eye catching, but the inside decoration was wooden and black. 

“Ah yeah, James’ parents opened it for James and me. When we're 18, we get to take it over,” Sirius said, and the smirk returned to his lips. 

“Really?” Remus’ eyes widened slightly. 

“Yeah. We work here some weekends and during the summer. Pete too, but he does tutoring here though.”

“That's incredible.” Remus smiled warmly at him. 

“Ay Gid, I want a latte please... and what would you like Moons?” He faced Remus. 

“Um- a tea please,” Remus said politely, facing the very ginger, very freckled guy in front of them. Remus recognized him. He left school two, maybe three years ago . 

“Come make it yourself, Dipshit.” But the man smirked and started making it anyway. 

“Thanks, Ginge,” Sirius said once he retrieved the two black take away cups and motioned for Remus to follow him. They went up a spiraled set of stairs, and Sirius pushed a heavy set of doors. 

When Remus walked through the doors, the sight before him was almost as breathtaking as Sirius; an overview of London, the skyline of London, he could make out Gherkin and Canary Wharf just behind it, the little blinking light above the HSBC tower looked so far away.

“Wow this is beautiful,” Remus said, walking to the edge.

“It is isn’t it?” Sirius commented quietly, and Remus could feel Sirius glaring at him from the side.

“When you two stop being gay, would you please join us?” Peter’s voice broke into their bubble, like the one they had at the party.

“Shut up,” Sirius groaned and jerked his head motioning for Remus to follow him.

Everyone that had stayed at the party was already there, sitting around a table filled with crepes, fruits, orange juice, and a lot of other things. 

“Morning Remus.” Lily smirked at him from behind her large black mug with James leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Morning,” Remus replied with a small smile, ignoring her smirk.

“We were just waiting for you two. Can you hurry up because I’m hungry af,” James spoke up, peeling himself off Lily.

“What is up with using text abbreviation out loud?” Remus asked Sirius, taking a seat next to Mary. “This isn’t a Bring It On movie.” 

“Know a lot about those?” Sirius smirked at him. 

“Favorite movies. I love watching white girls waving their pom poms.” 

“So do I.” James grinned and earned a smack on the side of his head from Lily.

“I like the boys in with the pom poms more,” Sirius chipped in. 

“Of course _you_ do.” Mary rolled her eyes.

“You’re just hating because you can’t get with me to be honest.” Sirius shrugged and sipped from his cup. 

 

After they finished eating and talking about everything and nothing, they slowly made their way to the school. Each couple walked a few meters away from each other, and only Remus and Sirius not holding hands. Much to Remus’ dismay.

“You’re gonna get about 50 warnings if you walk into school with your uniform like that,” Remus warned when they got closer to the school gate. Images of the Friday before swarmed his mind, the way Sirius looked with water dripping down his face and his hair sticking to his jaw.

“Oh well.” Sirius shrugged. “They’ll have to deal with it.” 

Remus sighed and shook his head. 

“Plus, James usually does my tie and he’s gone through the gates already.” They were almost fully in when Remus grabbed his hand and jerked him backwards.

“Moonlight, what the fuck. Warn me next time before trying to break my neck,” Sirius said overdramatically, and Remus ignored him pushing him against the brick wall that surrounded the school. Luckily everyone had already gone in or Remus was sure people would talk.

“Shush,” Remus said, stepping a bit too close to Sirius, and he started doing up the buttons to his shirt. He could feel Sirius holding his breath for a few seconds and then let it out again, the small gust of air tickling Remus’ skin. 

Remus worked the buttons up to Sirius’ neck. He was so close he could make out the freckles on Sirius’ face again. His hands did the complicated steps he had learned once from Tumblr. 

“All done. I think you’ll like it like this better.” Remus grinned when he was finished. The tie had been folded into a bowtie instead of their usual ties.

“Moony! I love it.” Sirius returned the grin then planted a kiss on the side of Remus’ face, and if it had been a little too close to the corner of his mouth making his knees weak, Remus wasn’t about to complain.

 

_ Hey Remus, I have really great news, text me when you’re out of school _

 

Remus’ phone dinged just as he walked out of his first period, maths with James, who to Remus’ surprise sat next to him and talked throughout the lesson. They were the top of the class, they had been for the previous years and apparently together were ‘invincible’, according to Barty Crouch.

 

_You can speak now I have a free period_

_ Ok!!  _

_ Do you remember when I told you my school did Les Mis at the theater? _

_How could I forget?_

 

Alice had boasted about getting the part of Éponine in her high school play for the longest time, and Remus couldn’t help but feel pride in his closest friend. 

 

 _So turns out some Big Deal directors were there watching it and and and I got called to audition for the West End play in England as soon as I turn 18!!!_

_Holy fuck! Really?!!_

_ Yeah! I don’t know if I will yet but the offer is there _

 

They spoke for a bit and Remus was sitting on the lounge room, on a big green sofa, smiling down at his phone talking to Alice when the weight of Sirius’ head fell on his lap. 

“Hello you.” Sirius smiled up at him, his grey eyes looking full of excitement and happiness and Remus couldn’t stop his heart from beating a lot faster.

“Hey how was art?” Remus asked, trying to look away but failing. 

“Fun, I guess. I don’t know though, because you weren’t there.”

Remus blushed at that. “We have history after lunch and I promise it will be at lot better.” 

“It will be. Are you going to lunch with us?” Sirius asked hopefully.

“I thought you demanded it last night?” 

“I did.” 

“Well then I don’t have another choice, do I?” Remus poked the side of Sirius’ cheek.

“Guess not, Moonstar.”

“Oh, I have something for you,” Remus said, reaching into the inside pocket of his blazer and pulling out the brown envelope from inside. He had worked on it the night before and hoped Sirius would like it. 

“What’s this?” Sirius said, snatching the envelope from Remus’ grip.

“You’ll see when you read it, which you can’t do until tonight before you sleep, okay?” Remus instructed.

“But Moony!” Sirius tried to object.

“Promise me Sirius,” Remus said firmly.

Sirius sighed. “Fine, I solemnly swear.” 

Their day went disappointingly fast. They went out for lunch at the same cafe they had for breakfast, the lunch just as good as the breakfast. Then at history, Sirius sat beside Remus and they passed notes back and forth, trying hard to be discreet. Then they made another one with Peter and James who were sat directly behind them. Sirius drew everyone, exaggerating a little on how long Peter’s dreads were, and how messy James’ hair was. He drew a pretty flower on Lily’s hair with an arrow pointing to ‘PUN’ and he added at least 6 more colours to Mary’s hair which didn’t exist. Dorcas’ curly hair was nearly as wild as James’. But his favorite was the two of them. Sirius had his arm wrapped around Remus’ waist, and Remus’ wrapped around his shoulder. It was simple and adorable and Remus tucked it into his pocket so he could keep it forever.

 

**I’m about to open it**

_GOODNIGHT PADFOOT_

**Night Moonshine**

****REMUS J. LUPIN!** **


	5. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' feud with the moon and Brussels sprouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten asks about the characters and I'd like to clarify that they _are_ the same as the ones from ATB, but I've spoken to Em about it and she's said it's fine because " _I have Special Em friendship privileges_ "
> 
> _^~^_

Sirius’ eyes fluttered open the next morning. He decided that staying up until 3 in the morning was not a good idea when you had a James Potter jumping on your bed at 6. 

“What do you want?” Sirius asked, irritated.

“School, Padfoot. Get up, we have to go.” 

“I don’t wanna.” Sirius buried his face in his pillow.

“Tough. Up,” James said, sitting on the edge of Sirius’ bed.

“I think I’m in love with Moony,” Sirius groaned.

“Is that why you’re having a midlife crisis at 17?”

Sirius noded.

“Well, why don’t you tell him and take him out on a date or something?” James suggested.

“Are you off your nut?” Sirius twisted his body and sat up. “I doubt he’s even interested. Besides, I’ve only known him for 5 days.”

“So? I knew I loved Lily since the first day of year 7.” 

“That’s because you’re a dickhead,” Sirius groaned. He spent the night reading the other boy’s neat handwriting over and over, a billion thoughts per hour racing through his mind. He felt like he knew Remus a lot better now, not that it was even his place, but he simply couldn’t get Remus out of his mind, especially not after learning so much about him.

“I know you are but what am I?” James poked his tongue out at Sirius. 

“8 apparently,” Sirius said and sulked.

James rolled his eyes and sat on the foot of Sirius’ bed. “Well, what are you going to do about it?”

“Do about what?” 

“The pining?” 

“Pine.”

James sighed. “Yes, I am aware, dicksplash, but besides that? You can’t pine forever.” 

“It worked for you.” 

“Fuck off. But really?” James asked seriously.

Sirius sighed and ran a distressed hand through his hair. “I don’t know, James. I'm going to wait until school ends to decide.” 

Sirius had been accepted to all the universities he had applied for, them all being in London helped with the fact that he could actually still stay in London. James had a hard time getting his parents to be okay with his decision of not attending. They came to the agreement of giving him a year off after their gap year, and if it didn’t get him anywhere, he would have to attend. Which was fine for James because he had already applied for a few jobs and they had all gotten back to him due to his name and the school he had gone to. But this was a secret between James and Sirius. 

Sirius would be turning 18 in 6 months and would be able to take the flat his Uncle Alphard had left for him. He could’ve moved in once he turned 16, but Mr and Mrs. Potter had insisted Sirius stayed with them until he was stable without any worries, which Sirius was incredibly grateful for. He planned to ask James to go live with him once he had settled in, or maybe even earlier. 

“Well, if it’s any help at all, I think you should go for it. Everyone sees the way he looks at you, Sirius, it’s no secret that he absolutely loves you too. And if he doesn’t… then it’ll be his loss at the end of the day, won’t it?” James offered a warm smile at Sirius. 

Sirius was very grateful that James was in his life. “Thanks Jimmy. I just don’t want to be awkward after, if he doesn’t feel the same, I suppose.” Sirius caught his bottom lip on his top lip. “I really like having him around.”

“He’s started to grow on me too.” James’ smile was still on his face. “And I’m sure, your daily whining must have _some_ impact on his days.” James nudged him playfully.

“I’ll have you know, Potter, I’m a delight.”

“I’m sure you are, sugar.” 

“Hey,” Remus said sheepishly to Sirius that morning. They had a free period before lunch. James and Peter took German together and were currently in that lesson. The other students around them on laptops or revising in groups, speaking quietly amongst themselves.

“Hey.” Sirius locked his phone. He had been laying on one of the sofa on Tumblr. Ever since he and Remus started speaking, his followers count had gotten higher, and his art had started getting more recognition. 

Sirius felt his heart speed up as Remus sunk into the seat next to him. 

“All right?”

“Great.” Sirius grinned. “You?”

“Tired.” Remus sighed.

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. “Did something happen?”

“No, just didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Remus yawned as soon as he said that.

Sirius scooted closer to the back of the sofa. “Two of us, kid, lay down.”

Remus put his bag on the floor next to Sirius’ and joined him. Sirius hooked his arm around Remus’ waist and pulled him closer. 

 

“Oi, wake up,” James nudged Sirius softly. “I know being cuddled up must be great right now, but your cousins are on their way down.”

Sirius’ eyes fluttered open for the second time that morning, still holding Remus tightly. “Sod them,” he groaned, but sat up anyway. In all honesty, he couldn’t be less bothered about his cousins. He actually wanted them to see him this way because then maybe then they’d actually get it all out and leave him alone. But he couldn’t risk Remus getting attacked, especially when nothing that happened was his fault.

“Moony.” Sirius played with Remus’ curly hair, not wanting to startle him awake.

“Mmm?” Remus muttered not opening his eyes. 

“Wake up, lunch time.” 

“‘m not hungry, let me sleep,” he replied, his voice thick with sleep. He laid his head on Sirius’ lap.

“Yes, but I am.” 

“Fucking fat arse,” Remus said, still half asleep. 

“Been looking, huh?” Sirius smirked at James who simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“It’d be a crime not to,” Remus muttered.

Sirius stifled a laugh and shook him a little harder. “Moonshine, wake up.” 

Eventually Remus did, luckily before Sirius’ cousins got down. They all headed out for lunch soon after, once the bell rang. 

“Dorcas and I are going home because we don’t have classes after lunch today, so we’re gonna study,” Marlene said, taking Dorcas’ hand. 

“Right, ‘study’,” Lily said using her fingers as air quotes and a wink. “I catch your drift.” She winked at them again. 

 

Mary and Peter ended up leaving them too. Peter claimed he had things something to get from his house before third period but Sirius knew it was bull. Everyone was up to something and he wanted to know what.

 

“Well, you too lovely kids enjoy your meal. Lil and I have reservations for that new movie,” James said once they were on the rooftop. Their food was usually ready when they were there.

“Which new movie?” Sirius asked him with a raised eyebrow. 

“The one with… the people, bye!” And with that, he grabbed Lily’s hand and left. 

“Fucking bastard. I’m gonna get him later,” Sirius growled, when he turned around he saw that the table had been set up for two people only. It looked like a romantic meal, but honestly, how romantic could it really be if it was set up by his now ex friends, and if they were in uniform, and if they didn’t have a fucking clue they even were on a date. 

“Did you set this up?” Remus asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk playing on his lips.

“Of course I fucking didn’t,” Sirius said, tearing his eyes away from the table and up to Remus, worried he had annoyed him. 

“Well let’s eat then?” Remus shrugged. 

And so they did. And it was lovely.

“So why did they really do this?” 

“What?”

“This,” Remus wave his hands in front of them. “It looks like a date.”

“Mmm n-” Sirius began to protest.

“I’m sticking with date,” Remus cut Sirius off.

“Well, I don’t know really… James is clearly just being a bastard.” 

“Want to play along?” Remus asked, his face splitting into a mischievous grin. 

“What do you have in mind?” Sirius’ face mirrored Remus’.

“We could pretend to be a couple?” Remus shrugged.

Sirius choked on the water he was drinking and Remus laughed. 

“You could’ve just said no. Don’t end up in hospital on our first date.” 

“Fine,” Sirius agreed.

“Fine what?” Remus asked.

“Fine we can pretend to be together.”

“Oh?”

“But you asked me out,” Sirius joked.

“Of course I did.”

“When do we start then?” Sirius asked.

“Today?” Remus grinned. 

They hatched the plan to only tell their friends and ask them to keep it between them. They were a good bunch so Sirius could trust them to keep things to themselves, and his cousins wouldn’t ever find out. They decided to play it out until the night, when Sirius was sure James would eventually catch on and call him out on it. But the plan was to keep it going until he did. 

 

“Ahh, James, it was just so perfect. You were right, thank you for setting it up,” Sirius said happily that night, falling back into his bed. 

“I knew it,” James smirked.

Bastard.

“I think I’m falling in love with him,” Sirius said, his eyes closed and all wide smiled.

James chuckled a little nervously. “I think it’s-”

“I think I’m gonna ask him to move in with me when I move out,” Sirius cut him off. 

“Sirius…” 

“Life is just so great when you’re in a relationship.”

“I- uh I’m gonna go call Lily,” and James left. 

Sirius burst into a fit of giggles 

**Hey can I call?**

_Go for it_

_“Hey what’s up?”_

**“He fell for it.”**

_“Haha, did he actually? What did he say?”_

**“He was okay with it at first, now I think he’s freaking out to Lily.”**

_“Did you tell him about the flat?”_

**“Yep, I think that’s what sold it in the end.”**

_“That’s great. Are you still staying over tomorrow?”_

**“Is that okay?”**

_“Yep. I’ve spoken to mum, she’s fine with it.”_

**“Good.”**

_“You’re gonna draw for me.”_

**“Don’t think so mate.”**

_“Yes you are.”_

Sirius heard footsteps approaching the room. **“I think he’s coming back, I’ll text you,”** he whispered.

_“Oh, okay.”_

**“I love you too, baby,”** Sirius said loudly as James walked inside and shut the door behind him. 

“Everything all right?” James asked. 

“Yep. Moony just asked me to stay over tomorrow.” Sirius smiled. 

“Are you going?” 

“I think so, yeah.”

“Right.”

“Something up?” Sirius furrowed his brows. 

“Not at at.” James’ voice went a little high. “Want to go play?” 

“Sure,” Sirius said. “I’m just gonna change into shorts and we can.” 

 

The next morning Remus and Sirius met up just before they went to breakfast, and walked down together. They kept their conversation light and playfully teasing. They spoke about the previous night, about how James and Sirius had a deep conversation about relationships and he asked Sirius if he thought he and Lily were taking things too fast, to which Sirius truthfully replied no. 

“He was just trying to make me ask the same,” Sirius said. 

“Do you think?” 

“Completely, but I also think he’s questioning his relationship anyway,” Sirius said. “Not that he doesn’t, like Lil, he absolutely adores her… but I don’t know. I think he thinks there’s something wrong with himself.”

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh? Is he okay?” 

“Ah I think so. He’s just finding things out, I guess.” 

Remus didn’t push the topic, which Sirius was grateful for. It was James’ story to tell, not Sirius’. They went to breakfast, Sirius couldn’t help but feel his heart speed up when Remus reached out to grab his hand. 

“For make believe.” Remus winked at him when Sirius looked down at their linked hands. 

Sirius was having a mental battle with himself, trying his hardest to push the inevitable feelings that were forming for Remus in the pit of his stomach. _He’s just your friend, don’t make it weird,_ Sirius thought.

“Mooorning.” Lily smirked at them when they reached the rooftop from the day before. Her hair was up in a bun, much like Sirius’, but from the bags under her eyes she looked exhausted. 

“Morning.” Remus threw her a huge grin, and so did Sirius, but he made a mental note to speak to her later on when they were alone.

“The lovebirds have arrived,” Marlene said, smirking and leaning their head on Dorcas’ shoulder.

“Oh shut up.” Sirius rolled his eyes and kissed their cheek. 

“Speaking of birds, a little birdie told me the wedding’s already being planned.” Peter wiggled his eyebrows at Remus from across the table as Remus and Sirius sat down. 

“We’re thinking about an April wedding,” Remus joked. “Eleven months should be enough time to plan, shouldn’t it darling?” Remus turned his body to face Sirius.

“They’re probably not joking,” James muttered grumpily from behind his mug. 

“James, it was a joke. Moony was just joking,” Sirius clarified unnecessarily. James had been in a bad mood since he had woken up, and Sirius hadn’t gotten to the bottom of it either.

 

“Hey Lil, can I speak to you?” Sirius asked when they had break after their first 2 periods. Lily had been sitting with Dorcas and Marlene, not really paying much attention to what they were saying and scrolling away on her phone. 

“Uh sure,” she said, getting up from one of the tables they were sitting at and following Sirius to an empty table a few meters away from the others.

“What’s wrong, Lily Flower?” Sirius asked, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear.

“What do you mean?” she asked, looking at him. 

“You look terrible.”

“Your honesty hurts sometimes.”

“I mean you look really tired. Is something up between you and James? He’s been insufferable ever since I left home this morning.” 

“Have you noticed it too? He’s not talking to me, Sirius. It’s driving me up the wall.” Lily let out an exhale as if she had been holding it all day. 

“Did something happen last night?” Sirius asked. Ever since Lily and James had gotten into a relationship, Sirius had been the third person in it. He was there for both of them and usually helped them whenever either had questions or worries, and Sirius had learned to love both equally.

“Not that I can remember.” Lily shook her head. “We were fine, and then this morning he was just acting like a little shit and won’t tell me what’s wrong.” Lily sighed. “I respect him and his space, but I’m worried, Pads.”

“I know, I know. I’m sure if it was something-dare I say-serious, he would come to us.” Sirius reached out to grab her hand. 

“Can you speak to him?” she asked all glossy-eyed. 

“Of course,” Sirius said quietly. 

“Hey, Sirius?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re not really dating Remus are you?” 

“No,” he admitted. “How do you know?”

“I know you, darling.” She cupped his face in her hand. “I saw the way you looked at him at breakfast this morning, like you want him.”

It was Sirius’ turn to sigh now. “I don’t know, Lil. I do but I don’t at the same time.”

“What do you mean?” She furrowed her brows.

“I don’t want it to be weird between us, and there’s the whole thing with my cousins an-”

“Sod them. Don’t make me go all Donkey on you Sirius,” she said all stern faced.

“You watch too many movies.” Sirius shook his head. “I can’t though Lily. Maybe after we finish sixth form I will, but until then I’m just gonna have to learn to get over it.” It was true, Sirius had thought about asking Remus out after they were done, but he knew that it could be too late then, and he was hoping something would happen much sooner.

“Whatever you think is right,” she said and shrugged. “I just don’t see why you’re taking so long.” 

 

That afternoon, like they had planned, Sirius and Remus walked to Remus’ house, Sirius’ mind a million miles away and Remus seemed to have noticed how far away he was.

“It’s my turn to hear you thinking,” Remus said, a small, kind smile playing on his lips when they got to about halfway to his house.

“Huh?” Sirius’ head snapped up, looking up to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m hearing that a lot today.”

“Well, is something wrong?” Remus asked worriedly.

“It’s just James,” Sirius explained again. “Something’s up and no one can get through to him.”

“Oh.” Remus still sounded worried. “Do you want to go home? You can stay over tomorrow or another time?” 

“No it’s fine, he needs the time alone. I think Lily’s going over, so it’ll be nice for them to be alone.”

Remus came to a halt and pulled Sirius with him, standing face to face. His hands held either side of Sirius' hips and Sirius looked up at him, completely breathless.

"Please don't worry," Remus said quietly, locking eyes with Sirius and Sirius could make out the golden specks contrasting against the light brown in Remus' eyes. Sirius' heart raced. Remus was so close he could feel the tickle of his every breath. 

"I can't help it, Moons, he's my brother you know?" Sirius sighed. 

Remus pulled Sirius closer and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Sirius felt it shoot through his body, and he wrapped his arms around Remus' middle to hold himself upright because he was sure his knees were giving out. 

"Thanks," Sirius whispered. 

"So... ice cream?" Remus suggested when they started walking again. 

"I'm pretty sure Hope would kill me if she knew I gave you ice cream before dinner," Sirius joked and chuckled lightly. 

"It would be your arse on the line," Remus shrugged. 

"Prick."

1 hour and 2 ice creams each later, Sirius and Remus arrived at Remus'. Hope had already arrived home from work and was singing softly to herself, making dinner. 

“Hello Sirius, darling, how are you doing?” She greeted him kindly when they walked in through the door.

“I’m okay Hope, how are you doing?” he replied politely, planting a small kiss on her cheek. He looked at Remus who had a small knowing smirk playing on his lips. He blamed the whole French in him when Remus asked about the cheek-kissing.

“I’m very tired, but I’m doing fine, thanks.” She smiled at him. Sirius had learnt from Remus that his mum worked long hours to keep their house in the good place where it was. Remus had gotten into school on a scholarship which was good because some of the money that rested would go towards his university. 

“Oh, would you like Remus and I to take over?” Sirius offered. 

He swore he heard her gasp. “Remus could learn a thing or two from you.”

“ _He_ could learn a thing or two from _me_ more like, mum.” Remus’ smirk grew wider. “Besides, not all of us can be frenchies who grew up with professional cooks teaching us basic culinary.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out childishly at Remus. “What are you cooking, Hope?”

“Just a simple thai noodle soup,” Hope replied. “It’s one of Remus’ favourites.” 

“With Brussel sprouts.” Remus smiled widely and proudly pointing to the packet of Tesco Brussel sprouts on the counter. 

“You’re joking?” Sirius asked. 

“No?” 

“I’m judging you so hard right now.” Sirius shook his head. “They’re misleading.”

“How?” Remus looked intrigued to know the answer to this.

“They’re not even _from_ Brussels, that’s misleading.” Sirius shrugged. 

“They’re literally _from_ Brussels. They were discovered in Belgium.” Remus explained, holding back laughter. 

“Yeah? Well. The package says they’re from Ireland. Blasphemy.”

“Against the Irish?” 

“The holy Irish Gods,” Sirius agreed.

“Do you want to have a shower before dinner?” Remus asked once their discussion about Irish Gods and Brussels sprouts had finished.

Sirius smirked. “As long as-”

He was cut off by Remus raising his eyebrow and jerking his head towards his mum in a _Sirius, shut the fuck up_ way.

“Uh sure, actually,” Sirius said fast. 

“Towels are in the cupboard next to the shower.”

Sirius turned to him and winked, making his way upstairs. 

He had a quick shower and by the time he was back downstairs, the table had been set and Remus and his mum were sitting around it. 

“Oh mum, I forgot, Sirius is vegan…” Remus ran a hand through his hair when Sirius came into the room.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I still haven’t 100 percent gotten into it,” Sirius assured her. 

“Are you sure, darling? I’m sure we have something you can have?” She asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

Sirius noded sitting down on the place across from Remus, in front of the window. “It’s fine. Besides, this smells delicious, it would be a crime to not try it.” 

Hope and Remus had started growing on Sirius, his feelings for Remus growing a far lot more once he saw how the other boy’s relationship with his mother was. They played a lot and acted like best friends. It seemed as if Remus and Hope were really close, and after Sirius read the list the list Remus gave him, he knew Hope was the most important person in Remus’ life, and Sirius found that extremely endearing.

After dinner, the two boys went upstairs and started working on the project they had been partnered for history. Well. Kind of. Sirius had been partnered with Frank. And Remus with James. And Lily with Barty. So Sirius swapped with James. Then Lily swapped with Frank. Then Frank said he was gonna kill Sirius for swapping without speaking to him. Then Sirius bribed him with free coffee. It all worked out in the end, and Remus and Sirius ended up together. 

The subject had been the moon, and the first person to ever walk it.

“I still believe it’s a conspiracy.” Sirius shrugged after they had been working on it for a full hour, “they” meaning Remus doing most of the research and the hard part, while Sirius wrote it all down because “My handwriting is the prettiest, Moony”. 

“Of course you would.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Those bloody Americans. It’s always them, Moons.” 

“That’s… not a lie. You know, I actually love the moon?”

“Is that why you’re called Moony?” 

“Well I’m not actually called Moony,” Remus said in a matter-of-fact voice. 

“I’m gonna fight the moon.” Sirius shrugged casually. 

“Why?” 

“It’s standing in the way of our love, Moonshine.” 

“No one can fight the moon, unfortunately,” Remus informed Sirius.

“My one goal in life will be to fight the moon.” Sirius accepted the challenge.

“There’s probably more worthwhile and winnable battles to devote to?” Remus said, and it came out as more of a question than a fact.

“I wanna fight the moon, Remus,” Sirius pressed on.

“I do not recommend it, Sirius.”

“Meaning you won’t stop me if I pursue it?” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“I would sympathize with the unwinnable battle and applaud you.”

“Unwinnable for the moon, right?”

“The moon is always victorious, I’m afraid.” Remus shook his head.

“Only because it hasn’t had a war with Sirius O. Black.”

“‘O’?” He raised his eyebrow.

Sirius simply winked in return. That would be something Remus would have to find out.

They got a bit more work done, then around 8, Remus asked Sirius to draw for him. 

“What do you want me to draw?” Sirius asked and groaned. 

“Destiel,” Remus replied before Sirius had even barely finished the sentence. 

“Only if I’m Dean and you’re Cas.” Sirius smirked. 

“Of course?!” Remus chuckled. “Fetch papers from the printer.” Remus pointed to the printer and Sirius took a few. “And here’s a pencil. Start.” 

“All right, calm down.” Sirius laughed and started drawing. They had been lying on Remus’ bed since they finished the first part of their project, Remus on the far corner against the wall, nearly falling into the small space between it, and Sirius sprawled out, taking up the rest of the space.

“How does someone so small take up to much space?” Remus asked, looking up from his laptop once he noticed this.

“Do you _want_ your drawing to come out looking shite?” Sirius asked, staring deep into Remus’ eyes. 

Remus just rolled his eyes. “Don’t stop!”

 

“Alright, done,” Sirius said once he finished. He was pleased with it, it was a picture of Castiel laid almost dead-looking in Dean’s arms, his wings falling behind him, looking broken. “This would look amazing with watercolours. Do you have any?” 

“I actually do. Can I see it?” Remus asked, sitting up then pushing himself off the end of the bed to get the paints and paintbrushes. 

“Not until it’s finished.” Sirius smirked. 

Remus pouted and handed Sirius his small palette and the paintbrushes.

Sirius ended up falling asleep halfway through the painting, his dreams filled with curly haired boys and Brussel sprouts.

 

What woke him up though, was something tickling his face. His eyes fluttered opened and instantly met Remus’. _I could get used to waking up to this everyday_

“What are you doing?” Sirius asked when his surrounding fell into place. 

“Nothing,” Remus said quietly and hid his hands behind his back. “‘Morning.” He grinned. 

“Remus J. Lupin,” Sirius warned.

“Sirius O. Black.”

“What did you do to my pretty face,” Sirius shrieked then sat up on the bed and next to him was the palette from the night before. He stood up and ran to the mirror on Remus’ wardrobe. There were soft small black lines drawn on his face, connecting his freckles into a constellation, Canis Major. Sirius grinned at his reflection, then locked eyes with Remus in the mirror. 

His phone rang on the table, cutting their eye contact and Sirius walked over to it, on the screen seeing a message from James. “I’m gonna have to go home, Moons, I’m sorry.” 

“Is everything okay?” Remus furrowed his brows, the smile that was on his lips dropping from his face. 

“Ah yeah, I think so. It’s just James.” 

“Do you want me to walk you?” Remus asked. 

“No it’s fine. I’ll text you later though, and if you’re free, maybe we can do something.” 

“Can I take a picture of my artwork before you go?” Remus asked.

“Sure.” Sirius shrugged. “I actually like it.” 

Remus took his own phone from the table and dragged Sirius next to the window. He pulled his blinds up for better lighting and took several pictures of Sirius. 

Sirius pecked his cheek once Remus walked him outside and he could swear he saw Remus’ cheeks flush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading, you're all really lovely for doing so. 
> 
> Thanks to [ Lala-lady-Elena](http://lala-lady-Elena.tumblr.com/) for editing through this and being great!!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Trippywolfstar](http://trippywolfstar.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk:)


End file.
